


Larkspur

by PearlsonFriday



Series: After May [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Sort of Dies again?, F/F, Ghosts, Ice Cream, Interdimentional Game Night!, M/M, Smart Kara, Sorry its so late..., Vacation, oblivious everyone, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: It was only fair that game night was interrupted, Kara had decided. Everything else that day had been suspiciously unweird.That morning she had gotten up on time, then Snapper had actually complimented her on a writing piece that she had done and then to top it all off Kara had finally convinced both her friends and Lena herself that the business woman should be allowed at game night. After all that, she had had coffee with Maggie and there had been no yelling and they had finally agreed on how they could mutually help each other without ruining each other’s hard work.So again after all that it was only fair that in the middle of a game of Seven Wonders that a portal should appear in the middle of her kitchen.





	Larkspur

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so late... I am going to try to get better at posting once a month. Your comments make my day. Please enjoy...

It was only fair that game night was interrupted, Kara had decided. Everything else that day had been suspiciously unweird. 

That morning she had gotten up on time, then Snapper had actually complimented her on a writing piece that she had done and then to top it all off Kara had finally convinced both her friends and Lena herself that the business woman should be allowed at game night. After all that, she had had coffee with Maggie and there had been no yelling and they had finally agreed on how they could mutually help each other without ruining each other’s hard work.   
So again after all that it was only fair that in the middle of a game of Seven Wonders that a portal should appear in the middle of her kitchen. 

Barry tumbled out of the blue swirl, holding two figures at his sides, one significantly smaller than the other. Kara shot to her feet, smile dancing across her lips. “Barry!” She scooped him up in a hug holding him tight. 

The speedster smiled sheepishly at her rubbing the back of his neck. “Kara! I'm sorry I didn't know it was game night it would have waited a little bit before showing up.” She squeezed him tighter. 

She smiled up at him. “No problem, you said you'd be dropping by, plus now you can say hi to Winn and James and Alex.” As soon as she let him go, he was nabbed by Winn, who swept him up in a hug with James close behind. She turned her attention to the slightly put out looking Archer. “Oliver! I haven't seen you since the alien invasion! How are you?” She saw the man’s exasperated eye roll and tiny smile and then proceeded to smile brighter herself, hugging the larger man tight to her chest. 

That was when she noticed the little boy staring so intently at them that he was looking rather constipated. “You must be William! Barry told me all about you!” She then turned to Oliver and whacked him lightly on the arm. “Speaking of which how could you not tell me you have a kid? I love kids!” The boy’s face scrunched up even farther and there was only one way to fix that. She pulled him into a hug. Considering the growing smile on Oliver’s face, the boy’s, William she reminded herself, face must have been priceless. 

After a minute she turned to scan the room. Barry, Winn, and James were all talking animatedly about being sort of dead (???), while Oliver was organizing the bags that they had brought with them, William close at his side watching the room as if it was about to attack them. Lena, Maggie, and Alex were so confused looking that Kara almost giggled. Barry looked at her as if to say What’s so funny? Upon seeing the confused faces, he straightened, muttered something to Winn and James and then proceeded to drag Oliver away from what he was doing. 

“Sorry for being so rude. I’m Barry Allen and these are Oliver and William Queen.” He looked expectantly at the women staring at him. 

The woman with the chin length hair cut frowned, she must be Alex then according to Kara. “No, I get that, it’s just where did you come from and how do you know my sister?” Yep, it was Alex and it appeared as though she was going into full interrogation mode. Kara took a step forward, but Barry just smiled and tossed her a look. 

“Well, that's part of a much longer story, but I’ll give the short version. Late last year, I was, my team and I,” He amended. “Were trying to find a way to make me faster, so we soupped up a tachyon device, strapped it to me and sent me racing to Keystone. Unfortunately, it made me a little two fast and I ended up on this Earth. Kara helped me out and since then we’ve helped each other a few times.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “As for where we came from, that would be Earth 1.” He fell quiet, watching as James and Winn snickered at the looks on the three women’s faces. 

Maggie recovered from the shock first. “So let me get this straight. You,” She pointed at Barry. “Met Kara while accidentally skipping Earths and are now besties and You two,” She pointed at Oliver and William. “Tagged along with him for a vacation.” 

Barry nodded enthusiastically. “Yep thats about it.” 

Silence fell over the room. 

“You’re saying that the multiverse theory is true?” came a soft voice from the end of the couch. Kara looked up to see Lena staring at the speedster in awe. 

Barry pulled on the hems of his sweater. “Yeah, I mean we haven't quite worked out the logistics yet? Though we are making progress. Well I guess just I am.” He brightened and turned to Kara. “Actually I brought some stuff that I wanted to ask you about? I know that you are more of a Differential Physics kind of girl, but do you think you could help me on some theoretically stuff?” Kara blushed and looked at the floor but nodded. 

Again tentatively Lena spoke. “I’d like to lend a hand if you don’t mind?” 

Barry smiled and nodded. “You must be Lena! Kara has told me all about you. I would love a new perspective.” 

Winn raised his hand in the air. “Oh oh pick me. I want to help.” 

Barry brightened, “Of course, I can’t not have you help.” 

Alex continued to glare at the scarlet speedster as he was dragged over to sit between Kara and Winn. Maggie turned her attention to the two Queens who were standing off to the side looking both uncomfortable and slightly constipated. 

“How did you meet Kara?” The older man’s gaze snapped on her from where he had been staring at Barry. 

“A while ago, Barry accidentally caused an alien invasion, so he recruited Kara to help stop our world from being destroyed.” He looked at his son who stood slightly behind him. “William has never met Kara.” 

Maggie made eye contact with the little boy. His eyes reminded her of the way Alex’s were when she woke up from a nightmare. It was clear the little boy was haunted by something that happened recently. She gripped her girlfriend’s hand tighter, Alex squeezed back. Maggie patted the ground next to her. “Have you ever played Seven Wonders before?” 

The Queens looked at each other and shook their heads minutely. 

She smiled, dimples full force. “Wanna learn?”

\----------

James stood back and watched the party crashers, drinking his whiskey. He saw the little things he had learned to look for first in his time as Guardian. 

He saw that the older Queen never seemed to relax and that he held himself as though he was preparing to attack. His movements were tight and controlled, so was his clearly false relaxation. Honestly he reminded James too much of himself to be fully comfortable around the man. 

The boy looked like the room was about to attack him. He was caught in a state of hypervigilance, every few seconds checking Oliver, Barry, the doors, the windows, and then repeating. 

Barry was like he always was, easy smiles and excited fidgeting, but the smiles were a little tighter and the way he sat seemed a little more painful. 

James took a deep drink of his glass, finishing it off, before setting it on the counter and moving to sit across from Maggie. He smiled. 

“Whose about to get their butt kicked?”

\--------

As far as Kara was concerned, the night had been a resounding success. Lena took to Barry like a bee to a flower, Oliver hadn’t out right killed anyone or had a panic attack and she had even got William to smile. She smiled as she ushered her family out, waving as they ducked out the door or slid out the window. Once everyone was gone, she turned to her house guests. William was now sitting in the tight spot between the two vigilantes on the couch. Oliver had slung an arm around the boy’s small shoulders and Barry was resting his chin on the boy’s head. It was quiet except for the sound of humming coming from Barry. 

Kara clapped her hands. Three sets of eyes were instantly on her. 

“So, I don’t exactly have enough beds for this…” 

Barry extracted himself from the couch sandwich and came to stand next to her. “Seriously we kind of just showed up, whatever you have is fine.” Barry laid an arm around her shoulders and she put an arm around his waist. 

“Well I have a pull out couch and some cushions that we can put together to make a one person bed…”

Before she was done speaking William shot off the couch. “I call the cushions!” 

Kara looked at Barry with a raised eyebrow. “You and Oliver okay sharing a bed and getting bossed around by a nine year old?” 

Barry shrugged, “I’m kind of used to it.” 

Kara smiled before sliding away from Barry to help Oliver disassemble the living room. 

\-----------

Kara was woken up by the uptick in William’s heart beat. She slipped out of bed and crept into the living room. William was sitting on his bed clutching a dinosaur to his chest, softly crying. Kara was just about to say something when Barry tumbled out of bed to gather the little boy in his arms. She watched as he began rocking and whispering into his hair. William hiccuped and Barry hugged tighter. The speedster then picked the boy up and set him down on the pull out couch next to his father before sliding in next to him. Barry tugged the blankets back over them and wrapped his arms around the little boy. 

A sad smile slunk onto Kara’s face as she too crawled back into bed. 

\----------

William woke up to the sounds of breakfast. He sat up blearily and rubbed his eyes and it was then that he realized two very important things. One, he was no longer sleeping on the cushions on the floor and two, that his father was still sleeping. Oliver was always the first one awake, no matter what, and especially in new places. William carefully looked at his father’s sleeping face, it was so much softer than it was when he was awake. 

Barry’s soft voice startled him out of his observation. “I know right?” He asked softly. “He finally seems his age when he’s sleeping.” 

William nods absentmindedly. 

“How old is he?” Kara asked, her voice hushed. 

“He’s only 32.” Barry answered and Kara gaped. “You wouldn’t think it would you?” The blonde woman shook her head. 

William wiggled out from his father’s arm and cringed as his feet touched the cold floor. Barry chuckled quietly. The boy made his way over to where the speedster was sitting and sat on the stool next to him. 

“How is Oliver still sleeping?” He asked looking at the metahuman who was currently trying to hide behind his coffee cup. 

Barry set his mug down. “I may or may not have drugged him a little bit.”

Kara whacked him in the arm. “Barry!”

“What? He needs sleep and we are on vacation!” Barry whisper shouted indignantly. 

William slipped into the stool next to him, nodding all the while. “I think it was a good idea.” 

Kara looked at him for a second before she turned her attention back to Barry. “I can’t believe the example you are setting. You’re a hero, but you also tell 10 year olds it’s okay to drug their fathers. Mr. Allen, I am very disappointed in you.” Barry just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

William watched as Kara flipped a pancake. “What are we doing today?” He almost had to close his eyes to shield them from the Kryptonian’s blinding smile. 

\-----------

The first thing Oliver noticed was the sunlight that poured through the windows as he woke up. He was always up before the sun rose. He sat up quickly, scanning the room, body on high alert. Barry was gone, but so was Kara. William was curled in one of the chairs playing on the DS that Oliver had gotten for him. 

The boy looked up at the sound of his father’s stirring. He then promptly looked back down. “Breakfast is on the counter, Barry and Kara when to meet with Kara’s ‘Friend’” Oliver smiled at the mocking finger quotes. “You know, the one with the black hair? Also I think the smaller computer dude is going to be there too. Barry left an address for us to meet them at at 12:30.” The boy vaguely gestured at the kitchen counter before going back to being completely engrossed in his game. Oliver looked at the clock that hung on the wall. 

It was 11:15. 

Oliver hadn’t slept that long in over ten years. 

He pushed the blanket off of himself and hissed as his feet touched the cold floor. William set his game down and stood up too stretching. Oliver pushed himself off of the bed. William followed him close behind as both Queens made their way to the kitchen. 

Sitting there on a plate was a smiley face made of eggs, bacon and a strawberry. Directions for the coffee maker sat next to it. Oliver just stared at it for a second before looking at his son deadpanned. 

“Barry thinks he’s so funny doesn’t he?” 

William laughed so hard that his ribs hurt. 

\----------

As much as Barry regretted to say it, Lena Luthor’s labs far out paced his own. Cisco would have died as soon as he set foot through the door. The black haired woman turned around looking a little bit apprehensive of what he was about to say. Barry let his grin light up his face. 

“This place is amazing! You have to show me everything!” A small smile slid onto the CEO’s face. 

“If you think this is cool, wait until I show you my favourite room.” She gestured for him to follow her through a door at the back of the lab. He trailed less than a step behind the whole time. 

\----------

By the time he was ready to meet with Oliver, Barry had witnessed Genius at its finest, four illegal compounds being used for things he couldn’t even fathom and true love at first Physics. He had watched as Lena practically ate Kara alive with her eyes all the while the oblivious Kryptonian began to use the full extent of her truly amazing brain for the first time in years. Winn and himself stood back and just watched as two of the most brilliant minds of their time form what could only be called a more perfect intellectual union. After forty five minutes, Winn was called into the DEO and Barry had to go and meet with Oliver. He left the two women a note and closed the door quietly on his way out. 

When Barry reached the small ice cream store that he had picked to meet the Queens, it appeared as though William was two cones in. He smiled, waved and picked up pace as he made his way faster than before. Oliver’s glare became more apparent the closer he got, so the speedster turned his attention to the smaller Queen. 

“How’s the Ice cream William?” The only answer he received was a large chocolaty smiled. He smiled back softly. Only then did he look at Oliver. “How was your extra sleep Mr. Queen?” 

Barry watched as Oliver’s face twisted into sarcastic asshole mode. “Oh I don’t know, maybe I should ask you.” 

“That good eh?” Barry said smiling. 

“Don’t ever do that to me again, just know I know where your family lives.” His voice cold as steel. 

“Duly noted.” He turned back to William sliding into the third seat at the table. “You guys almost ready to get started? Kara will meet us eventually, she can just find my heart beat.” William nodded enthusiastically and Oliver offered him a napkin which he took a little unwillingly. Oliver then stood up and offered Barry a hand, which he gratefully took. William rolled his eyes and finished his ice cream before coming up to grab Barry’s hand. 

“Winn suggested the waterfront, so that's where we are headed first.” Both Queens nodded and they set off towards their destination.

\-----------

Oliver Queen was an enigma. 

Alex knew her sister loved the man like a brother in arms and she also knew that Barry just loved him plain and simple. She just couldn’t figure the man out. She noticed the look Maggie was giving her across the table and she shook her head. 

“Lost in thought again?” The latino woman asked, Alex just took a sip of her coffee. “Oliver is really throwing you off isn’t he?” By this time in their relationship, Maggie knew all her tells so she didn’t bother hiding them. 

“There is just something about him that I can’t put my finger on…” Maggie nods in understanding. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda getting that vibe too. Kara smiled the way she does when she thinks about krypton when she talked about him, you know the bitter one, like he was a kindred spirit.” Alex nodded understanding completely. “So of course I tried to dig deeper and all I managed to do was schedule a sparring sesh for you too later this afternoon.” Alex’s eyes grew to the size of saucers at that. 

“WHAT?” Alex yelled, drawing attention to them from around the shop, she blushed and lowered her voice to a whisper. “What do you mean a ‘sparring sesh’?”

Maggie just ate a couple chips. “You know exactly what I am talking about.” The detective smiled softly as her fiance’s face hit the table. She reached a hand across the table and patted the brunette’s head. “You’ll work it out.” 

Alex just moaned in pain. 

\----------

Oliver was starting to get stressed.

He had been standing on a mat in a warehouse for over five minutes without a sign from anyone. He wasn’t stupid, earlier in the day, he had hacked into the buildings history and current ownership, only to discover it was a training facility for Earth - 38’s ARGUS. He had then proceeded to casually ask Kara about it until she just came clean and told him that Alex worked there. He had nodded, shut his computer and turned all his attention to the experiment that William was doing at one of the stations in National City’s Science Museum. 

The sound of a footsteps advancing his direction snapped him out of his thoughts. In less than a second he had his bow raised, arrow nocked and aimed at whomever was coming. Alex and Maggie raised their hands in surrender. 

“Don’t shoot, it's just us.” Alex walked towards him palms up so that he could see that she was carrying no weapon. Oliver relaxed a fraction and lowered his bow. 

“Are you ready to start?” He asked. Alex nodded and took off her shoes and tool belt, leaving her dressed only in a black catsuit. Oliver walked to the side of the mat and set his bow down, before coming once more to the center of the mat. 

Alex was a little more than a head shorter than him, but Oliver knew that size wasn’t really a factor. They bowed politely to each other and then the fight began. 

\----------

Watching them spar was one of the most beautiful things Maggie had ever seen. It was like watching a black widow spin its web, both beautiful and deadly. She watched as they traded blows and learned each other’s style quickly. 

Alex was pinned in the first minute. 

Oliver was crouched above her, thumb hovering over her carotid artery. Maggie’s hands were on her gun instantly. Then the blonde man stood up and offered Alex a hand. She took it grudgingly.

“You are too predictable. That will get you killed.” His voice was gruff with an emotion that she couldn’t place. Sadness probably. 

“You are completely unpredictable. Where did you learn to fight?” Alex stared at him, discretely scanning his body for body language undetectable to other people. 

“Here and there. Are you ready to go again?” Alex inclined her head and the dance began once more. 

\----------

It had been a long time since Alex had been that tired. Her muscles ached in places she couldn’t remember ever aching and her joints popped as she sat down. Maggie’s cool leather jacket was a welcome feeling as her Fiance sat on her left side. Oliver sat down on her right and she looked at his scars as he drank from a water bottle. 

He was fit, but he had clearly suffered for it. 

She watched as he set the water bottle down and tugged on a shirt. “Why are you here?” she asked in a quiet voice. Her question still echoed through the large empty area. 

He looked at her pained. “Because Barry and William wanted to go on vacation and because I needed a break.” 

She studied him. “From what?”

He met her eyes. “The Ghosts.” Alex could understand that. She saw the way William peered around every corner and she saw the way Oliver hunched like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. She had once warned Kara against being a Hero and the man in front of her was exactly the reason why. 

Speaking of Kara. “What do you want with Kara?” The man’s eyes snapped up to meet her’s. He was clearly surprised by the question. 

“What do you mean?” He sounded confused. 

“Like, what do you want? Are you gonna tell anyone? What are you going to do?” She was now fully in protective big sister mode. 

He seemed to understand. “Nothing. Kara was part of my team once and I protect my team whether they are past, present or future members.” 

“Would you die for her?” Maggie stiffened at her side. 

Oliver’s face changed to that of a man with a duty, a mix of pride, sorrow and a little bit of resignation. “If it came to that, yes.” 

That was all Alex needed to hear. She stood abruptly and brushed off her pants, she offered a hand to her Fiance and once she was up, one to the archer as well. “Well now that that’s over with, let’s go find everybody else.” She leaned down, picked up his bow and then offered it to him. He took it gently from her hands. She had just opened her mouth to comment on his and Barry’s evident obliviousness, when her phone rang. 

“Agent Danvers.”

“Alex,” that sounded like Winn. “You need to get to the DEO now, bring Oliver and Maggie too.” 

\----------

When Barry had decided to go on vacation to Earth - 38, he had been anticipating some sort of disaster (Because the lightning inside was apparently a beacon for them), but he was not expecting another Alien invasion. 

He looked quickly and saw Kara floating above freezing anything that got within a 20 foot range. Oliver stood off to the side shooting the terrible creatures with anything he could get his hands on. Barry was in charge of civilian duty and getting them out of the war zone. 

That was until Kara got shot with something green and fell from the sky. She was bleeding. Oliver ran to her, bending over to treat her at the same time as he was baring his back to enemy fire. There was only one thing Barry could do to stop this all. Run.

So he did. 

\----------

William had always hated the hospital, even as a little kid. Now seeing Kara lay inside the little glass room with wire strapped to her everywhere, he couldn’t help but hate it more. 

Barry was gone. 

William had watched him disappear from the safe room he was in with Ms. Luthor. He had watched the speedster run until he couldn’t even tell where Barry was anymore. Then everything stopped and then exploded in a burst of lighting. Nothing was left except, Oliver, Kara and thousands of piles of ash. No more Barry. Everything got fuzzy as if it were all too far away. He distantly felt a pair of arms wrap around him and sink to the floor with him. 

That was earlier, and now, Oliver held him on his hip, as William watched silently and listened to his father’s heartbeat. He was tired. His eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne each, so he closed them. He began to slip away when he smelled it.

The air began to burn his nose, it smelled like burnt metal and storm. Ozone, Barry had once called it. That could only mean one thing. 

William’s eyes shot open just in time to see a purple portal open in the middle of the room. A man in just his underwear stumbled out and then collapsed on the ground. He was covered in burns and what looked like lash marks, but that was okay, as long as Barry was alive. 

\----------

Oliver stood off to the side as he watched the good byes. 

The rest of their time there had been pretty uneventful after Barry’s pseudo death. They had spent the next day going to around town, eating potstickers, going to alien bars and Kara even took William for a fly. The boy had loved and declare he no longer wanted to be the Flash, he wanted to be Supergirl instead. Barry’s kicked puppy face had made everyone laugh. It only got worse after Alex bought his son a Supergirl shirt. 

All in all, it had been a good(ish) time, but it was time to go. 

He watched as across the room where Kara and Barry were talking animatedly about something apparently important enough to bring out phone calendars. His eyes drifted away from that conversation to where Lena Luthor was kneeling in front of his son, hugging him and whispering in his ear. He watched as the raven haired woman pulled back and handed him a brand new backpack. Oliver was gonna have to talk to them about spoiling his kid. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Alex standing there with open arms. He accepted her hug. Over her shoulder he saw James, Winn and Maggie all giggling over Winn’s phone pointed in their direction. The archer rolled his eye. Alex pushed him back and smiled. “I look forward to seeing you guys at the next interdimensional game night.” 

Oliver raised a brow and cautiously looked over at Kara and Barry who were now enthusiastically hugging. “Is that what they are talking about?”

Alex nodded, looking over at them. Oliver watched her. When she turned to look at him, her smile was softer. “Just tell him how you feel, Please? It’s kinda painful to watch you guys.” 

The smile Oliver gave her was painful. “Well, guess you’ll just have to suffer, because guys like us don’t get the girl.” 

She squeezed his arm. “You could if you really wanted to.” She then let go and patted his shoulder before going to once more to her Fiance’s side. 

Barry was suddenly next to him, arm looped in his own. “Ready to go?” He asked smiling sweetly. 

Oliver smiled back. “Always.” 

Barry’s smile was supernova. 

\---------

Kara’s house was quiet once more. 

Well, not totally quiet. She looked at where Lena lay tucked between her arms. Oliver was wrong.   
Sometimes guys like them did get the girl.


End file.
